Phoenix Rising
by Symphona750
Summary: I don't know what this is going to be about anymore. If you have any Ideas R&R and put it in there I'm currently making fillers maybe I'll ask my friend for Ideas...
1. Chapter 1

No matter how much I would love to own this the only thing I can make a legal claim to is the story line. Kudos to the wonderful writer (J.K Rowelling) That came up with these names and people and world. Thanks for sharing them with us and letting all of us come up with different interpretations of what might have happened if we had written these books

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his room quietly his door was locked shut and he was quietly looking at the picture he had gotten three years back. He heard a lock unlock and he threw the picture under his pillow trying to hide it. The next few locks came undone much quicker. "YOU WORTHLESS MONGROL! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN YOU? YOU BLOODY BURNT THE DINNER TO A CRISP AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO NOW?"<p>

Harry looked calmly at the whale that came bursting through his door. "Well my generous beneficiary you could fall victim to the most thing that the silly Americans are falling for and going out to eat something. Or maybe you could call a pizza restaurant and have them deliver your food. Of course I don't think they could deliver in thirty minutes or less if you order to much food. And then with the apparent crisps I made then you could just send it up here so I can eat." Harry smiled as kindly as he could manage. It was a simple tactic. Act kindly and always be nice that way Vernon had no reason to hit him. That didn't mean he would but it would be slightly less violent if he had been kind.

Vernon looked at his sister in law's child "You can come down and do all that." Vernon turned around and left the door open. After a few minutes the steps creaked and Harry stood up.

"Did I escape a beating? Did I manage not to get beaten to a bloody lump? What happened to Vernon?" Harry went downstairs and picked up the phone. He called the closest pizza restaurant and ordered as many pizza's as the Dursely's could eat. It was then that Harry noticed the TV wasn't on. He looked over and saw Vernon on the couch alone Petunia was no where to be seen and Dudley wasn't here either. Harry thought for a moment before he walked over to his uncle. "Uncle V what's wrong? Where are Aunt Petunia and Dudley?"

Vernon looked at Harry as his eyes watered up "Dudley is in jail. Petunia left me blaming me for all of this." Vernon suddenly looked up. Connections in his mind being placed together al leading to the conclusion harry feared. "POTTER! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! M-m-my Sweet petunia left me because you turned Dudley into a criminal!" Harry turned and began to run down the hall. If he had left earlier he might have made it to his room but almost as soon as he left the main room Vernon was on him full force and weight behind every single punch. Harry blacked out after the third hit connected with his head.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up suddenly laying in the hallway. There was a small puddle of blood on the ground underneath him. He stood up slowly and went through the hall to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. There was a small cut on his lip that untreated had caused all that bleeding while he had been unconscious. Harry looked at the rest of himself noticing small bruises and nicks. He would survive as long as he played it safely. He looked around noticing finally that he hadn't seen Vernon yet. He went back into the hall and walked around. Assuming that he had gone out he went back to his room and laid down. He hadn't even begun to sleep when he heard on a knock on his door. "Harry? Are you in here?"<p>

Harry sat up "Yes. Who is it?"

The door opened a crack and a familiar curly brown hair could be seen "It's Hermione. Where have you been?" Hermione ran in and hugged harry powerfully. Harry looked at her and smiled It the hallway soaking in my own blood unconscious."

Hermione made a gagging sound "That's nasty Harry. Why were you like that?"

Harry laughed. "Well it was actually a funny story. You see Petunia left him and Dudley is in jail. Now he is out somewhere doing something."

Hermione looked at harry sadly "You need to get out of here. You can come stay with my family. We have an extra room and we can house you."

Harry nodded his head then thought for a second then shook it "No. I'm going to the Black estate. I need to be there it is the only other safe place that I can stay. Also that is where the order meets so if they need me they can find me."

Hermione sighed at him "Harry. It's not the best idea. Dumbledore. He has been hiding things from you. Have you gotten an letters from either Ron or I?" Harry shook his head "Exactly! There is no way that Ron and I wouldn't write to our best friend. He was worried that you were dead and that was why You never wrote back." Harry laughed "We were worried that ugly V got to you."

"Like that old bag could get me. I run to quickly and Dumbledore would come and save me."

"Harry you don't get it. Dumbledore isn't on your side. He isn't trying to help you your just a tool in his game. To him your nothing more than a pawn. And he would sacrifice you for a more powerful piece any day."

"No. No. NO!" Harry turned away from Hermione and looked out the window. "Your lying. Dumbledore is trying to help me. He wants to." Hermione shook her head at him "He saved me and he-he-"

"Harry just give it up. He just wanted to win. He wants to beat Voldemort at any cost."

Harry looked at Hermione tears forming in his eyes. "No. please Hermione tell me your joking. I've got to be dreaming" Hermione just shook her head sadly and pulled harry into a close hug. There were some cracks outside as people apparated into the area. Harry jumped and looked around his room grabbing the closest weapon he could. He ended up with a cricket bat in his hand as two pairs of foot steps crept up the stairs to his room. "Hermione! How did you get here?" Harry turned around just as Bellatrix jumped at him. He could feel the pressure of several knifes at his stomach as he stood there. "What the-" He felt Bellatrix's hand cover his mouth effectively gagging him. He stood there for a while as the other groups safely checked around the house they had obviously found the blood stin and were looking for bodies. He waited patiently listening to Bellatrix talk to herself quietly behind him.  
>Harry felt her hand pull away "Stay quiet you little prat and you'll survive"<br>Harry almost laughed "I won't survive long with you imbeciles anyways. You hardly know how to take care of your hair I doubt you would be able to take care of another human person." Bellatrix screamed and tossed Harry into the wall effectively knocking him out cold again. That was about when the door blew open revealing Tonks and Remus. The ensuing battle was short and ended when Bellatrix jumped out the window and ran off apparating as soon as she could to get away. Remus and Tonks grabbed Harry and ran out of the house apparating as soon as they could back to the Black manor.

* * *

><p>Harry's mind floated in and out of reality. He could feel the familiar pull of death reaching out for him to join his family. Harry pulled back trying to go against the pull of death and the push of life. He found himself stuck in limbo unable to work it out. Harry looked around. The void seemed as plane as usual not much to see but darkness and a small light in the distance. Life seemed less likely to keep him over death so after a while he gave up and let death wrap it's cold fingers around him and pull him under.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot on my plate recently. Once again a shout out to J.K. Rowling for sharing and another one to Gandalf the Gray from J.R.R Tolkein's series Lord of the RIngs for a memorable quote over wizards. I don't have any ownership over any one in this story except for my two Original characters Vivienne and Xiona. They are from my crazed imagination. That and ownership of the story line belongs to this benevolent writer as well. I come up with this garbage by my self thanks. R&R please if you have any Ideas on where to take this I'm currently making fillers...

* * *

><p>Harry found himself floating mindlessly in the void. He could hear the screams of many souls that were damned to be tortured for eternity but the screams were getting distant now. He tried to look in the direction he was floating but instead made his body begin to flip uncontrollably around in circles. He waved his arms around and felt them turn and steer his body so he would stop floating around in circles. Eventually he managed to stabilize himself enough to see where he was going. He could see above him a white plane for the good. Underneath him he could see the origin of the tortured screams and people had flesh ripped off their bodies by ravens and whips. But in front of him he saw a flat earthy plane that seemed to go on forever. He landed on it softly and looked around. It looked almost like the grounds at hogwarts except when he looked around he couldn't see the castle of the forest or even the lake. It was a barren field of grass that reminded him of the one place he had ever felt accepted. As he looked around he could see a few people running around freely talking to each other. Harry looked around he tried to recognize any of the spirits hoping he could get somebody to guide him. He stepped forward and was immediately greeted by a small elf "Master Potter. It is good to meet you finally." Harry looked at it kindly and was almost surprised by its appearance. The elf wasn't a typical brown creature but more of a girl. Almost up to Harry's waist with short dark hair and big green eyes that showed nothing. She was in a cute dress that stopped above her knees and showed off her cleavage. "Master Potter? Is there something wrong with me?"<p>

Harry shook his head back and forth "N-n-no there is nothing wrong with you it's just I'm not used to seeing girls that tall and-" Harry cut mid sentence as suddenly she grew a few more feet to become Harry's height. All her features grew with her as well he hair became longer and just touched her waist. Her clothes grew in size but the length stayed the same.

"Master Potter I'm sorry but my growth spell radius seems to have intercepted with part of your anatomy." Harry looked down unaware the almost punched himself as he covered up.

He began blushing a deep red as she looked over him "Where did my clothes go? I was sure the last time I checked I was dressed."

"Master potter you didn't bring any clothes with you. Would you like some?" Harry nodded and sighed in relief as he felt clothes form on his body. "There we go Master Potter."

Harry smiled and thanked her as he looked down examining his clothing "Black leather. Classy. Not something I would wear normally but I suppose this is nice." He looked over towards the elf and thanked her again "So what is your name? You seem to know me already."

The elf curtsied "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Vivienne Shelia Gabriela Remei Helga Thorne. You may refer to me however you please."

Harry looked at her "That's a long name. It almost sounds like Five people named you."

Vivienne laughed nervously "Yes master Potter. Five people did name me. And they really wanted to meet you. Would you like to come with me?" Vivienne extended her hand to Harry who took it gingerly in his.

"Who are these five people?"

"Four you know about already and the fifth is a secret." Vivienne said as mysteriously as she could manage.

Harry examined the large house in awe. It was surrounded by a large fence and wall as well as a moat and a large set of wooden double doors. Harry smiled weakly at Vivienne would walked up to the door and opened it with no effort at all. "Welcome to your new home Master Potter. Your five guests have been waiting for you. I am you personal elf Vivienne Shelia Gabriela Remei Helga Thorne." Vivienne curtsied again to Harry.

"Please Vivienne call me Harry. So where are these guests that you have spoken about?" As if on cue Four people walked into the room proudly displaying themselves. One wore bright red armor trimmed with gold at his side was a finely made sword. His face was outlined by a brown beard that barely made it off his face. Standing to his left was a tan woman in a bright yellow dress that made a V all the way down to her waist on the front. Her face was kind and topped off by long blonde hair that traveled down to her plump buxom. To her left stood a very pale human person. His garb was as dark as night and his hair was even darker still. He seemed to suck the light out of the air around him and he had a wand carved with a snake that spiraled up to the top ending in a snake with it's mouth open. His face was hard to see but from it he could tell that he had a devious smirk on his face that invited trouble. And finally the last person in the line was in an elegant blue dress it lined her features leaving nothing to the imagination but at the same time called for respect and breathed intelligence. Her hair was dark and was put in a bun behind her head. She wore glasses that matched Harry's almost like they were the same design. Harry looked at the four of the then looked back to Vivienne. "Who the? What is going on?"

Vivienne smiled at Harry then walked to each of the people. First she introduced the man in red "This is Godric Griffindor. The woman in yellow is Helga Hufflepuff. The dark man is Salazar Slytherin and finally the lady in blue is Rowena Ravenclaw." As she introduced each of them they all bowed or curtsied respectively.

Harry looked at them "Godric Helga Salazar Rowena? Those names sound familiar but I don't know who you four are. Where is Hermione when you need her? She would know who you four were."

Rowena laughed "Harry James Potter. Everything will make sense in a few minutes. For now why don't we go meet the final guest that wants to meet you." Rowena turned and left followed quickly by Helga Godric and Salazar.

Harry looked at her and fell in at the end of the line soon followed by Vivienne.

Harry looked around the large room the domed ceiling and paintings everywhere made it seem more like a church than a house. They sat around a large wooden table in red plush chairs Helga looked at Harry making a sly grin that hinted at something for the future "So there are four here right now. What about the fifth person? Are they late or not here or what?" Harry looked around the group receiving shrugs and confused looks from everyone else.

"He said he was going to be here on time for once." Godric said to no one in particular

"A wizard is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Was the booming response.

"Quoting Gandalf now are we? Maybe we should develop a better entertainment system for the dead. Something that isn't reruns of Lord of the Rings and Star Wars." Salazar replied to the voice.

There was some laughter from the rafters which caused Harry to look up. The next thing he knew he was face to face with a girl with fox ears. Harry jumped back some causing the seat to fall and a large amount of laughter to circle the table. "Wh-wha-what the? Who? How?"

The girl started laughing at once offering her hand to Harry to help him stand up. "Xiona at your service." The Kitsune bowed at the waist her tail lifting above her head. "Harry potter right? You're kinda cute. Godric I'm sorry but you and Salazar no longer get me I'm here for Harry alone." Xiona pulled in closer to Harry giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed some and looked at the two men.

Godric sighed "Alright. Well Harry That is Xiona the Kitsune. She is you new familiar. Something like Hedwig but with more intelligence. Yes you can keep Hedwig but she is just a pet owl nothing more. Xiona on the other hand is a fox, girl, and servant all in one. She will do anything you ask her to do and if you command her she must obey. It's simple yes but none the less difficult."

Harry nodded The Rowena stood up "Not to disrupt the pleasentries but to terminate them at this specific point seems to be best. So basically what we are going to do now is train you harry. Voldemort is to powerful for you teens to kill him with no help at all. So if you follow me We can get you the proper training.


End file.
